irken_fanon_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Invader Tom/Invader Tom S1 E1
THE NIGHTMARE RETURNS. The Irken Armada was flying to Conventia to launch Phase 2. Every planet would atleast have 2 Irkens on it. Everyone was happy. Except for the person who got paired with Zim. Nobody wanted to. The Irken Armada had now arrived at Conventia. And so let Phase 2 commense. "Hello all of you Irken Invaders! Today we're here to launch Phase 2 of Operation Impending Doom II!" Said Almighty Tallest Purple. "Every planet will have 2 Irken Invaders on it! We will begin choosing who gets paired with who..." Said Almighty Tallest Red. Meanwhile, another, late Voot Cruiser was flying towards Conventia at rapid speeds. "You get paired with that Invader, and we have Invader Zim needing to be paired with someone..." Said Almighty Tallest Purple. Nobody said a peep or moved a muscle. But someone was running through the crowd. "I guess we'll leave Invader Zim to di- WAIT!" Yelled Almighty Tallest Red. An Invader put his hand on the stage. He crawled up. "Wait... Could it be? Orange gloves... It's-" Almighty Tallest Purple said. Invader Tom looked up at Almighty Tallests. "I'll do it." Invader Tom said. Invader Tom arrived at Earth. He saw Zim's base. Tom set his up right across the street. Zim, in his disguise walked outside, and in that small time, the house was set up and Invader Tom and Ben were in there disguises. 10 HOURS EARLIER. Dib jumps down from the roof and runs into the house. "Gaz! Gaz!" Dib yelled. "Lemme guess. A new alien has come to Earth." Said Gaz. "How do you know?" Said Dib. "Because last time you jumped off the roof it was because Zim arrived." "Oh. So you believe that Zim is an alien? Why didn't you help me?" "Because why would i help you?" "Well, with 2 aliens there is 2 times the chance of getting one of them exposed." BACK TO THE PRESENT. Invader Tom and Invader Zim stared at eachother. They smiled. "Tom!" Zim yelled. "Good to see you my good friend!" "Same with you!" Tom said. Ben and GIR stared at eachother. "MY BEST FRIEND!" They both yelled. They ran at eachother and hugged eachother. They began playing hopscotch on the sidewalk. Tom and Zim were planting Tom's gnomes and hidden turrets AND hidden landmines AND the hidden sidewalk pieces that would launch intruders in the air. They also planted a fake bird on top of the house on the satelite that would shoot any intruders. THE NEXT DAY. It was Tom's first day of Skool. When Tom walked into the room behind Zim, Dib was looking at Tom with his mouth open. Tom sat in his seat which was oddly placed next to Zim. "ANOTHER ALIEN!" Dib yelled. "Don't be stupid Dib, that's just Zim's twin that's probaly as stupid as Zim is." Said a kid. "ENOUGH OF THIS CLASS!" "Today we have a new student, which is Zim's twin, say hello to Tom." Said Ms. Bitters. "IT'S AN ALIEN!" "Foolish Dib!" "Me and my twin share the same skin disorders!" Yelled Zim. "It's not normal for someone else to have the same skin disorder as there brother?! That's like saying 2 people being old is weird!" Yelled Tom. 6 HOURS LATER... "Listen to me Tom, you may be able to trick everyone else but this time, unlike Zim i WILL CATCH YOU!" Yelled Dib, who pulled out his alien handcuffs. Tom began running. He jumped into the bus and began running. Avoiding all of Dib's attempts to handcuff him, he ran to the exit door. Thinking it was a dead end, he turned around and saw Dib slowly moving towards him. "It's all over now Tom. You can't run!" "What if i can?" "Huh?" Dib, who didn't realize that the door Tom was leaning on was the exit, saw Tom leap out, swing under the bus and hang onto there. When Tom finally arrived to his house, Dib followed him. Dib, being foolish stepped onto a Sidewalk Spring and was launched back to his house, making a hole in the roof and giving Dib a headache. Dib walked to his room and slammed the door. Later that night... A Voot Cruiser arrived. A STARE Unit stepped out of it. The STARE Unit had a robotic back pack, with 4 robot legs from it. The STARE Unit knocked the door. Dib came out and looked up at the STARE Unit. "I'd be happy to help you destroy TOM." Dib smiled like a madman. "Thank you for assisting me... Toghether we can destroy those ALIENS!" END. Category:Blog posts